


angel of music (hide no longer)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: DHALLOWEEK, F/F, F/M, GUESS WHO WROTE A PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AU! IT ME, also before you ask, also this is my first time writing hevie!!!!!!, and harry is the phantom, cj is raoul, evie is christine, i guess phantom corrolates with the ghost prompt????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: in which evie is an opera singer and finds herself face-to-face with the angel of music. a desendants one shot based on the phantom of the opera.descendants halloween writing week day 2: ghost.





	angel of music (hide no longer)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next one shot I wrote for day 2 of DHalloweek which is ghost, and I based it on Phantom of the Opera!!! Phantom of the Opera is one of my favorite musicals as well as movies, so to write a mashup of the two things that make me happy brings me a lot of joy. I actually wrote this in an hour and half while in the writing process a couple weeks ago, so I could say it's one of the works im actually proud of??? which is rare for me???? Anyways, enjoy!!!

Evie Grimhilde, former choir girl and newly discovered opera singer, sat at her vanity as her and her lover, Viscountess Calista Jane Hook, shared nostalgic tales of when they were younger. It started when Calista brought up the fable of “Little Lotte”, and Evie’s fawn-like eyes illuminated at the memory. She reminisces of her father playing the violin, and Calista notes on how they wrote to each other “dark stories of the North.”

The two softly laugh before there is a few seconds of silence between them, and Evie remembers something quite remarkable and almost  _ magical _ that happened during her childhood. 

“And the best part is,” she starts, the corners of her painted lips slowly turning upward. “I’d hear the Angel of Music father told me about, whenever I’m asleep.” 

Calista smiles. “You’d always tell me how he used to sing songs in your head.” 

“Father said,” Evie begins, looking up at the ceiling as if trying to remember the exact words her father told her. “when he is in Heaven, he will send the angel the Angel of Music to me,” Calista falls in love all over again when Evie lowers her eyes back to her and smiles that same smile when she’s excited about something. “and ever since his passing, I  _ have  _ been visited by the Angel of Music!” 

The blonde stands from her chair. “No doubt of it,” she says. “And now, we go to supper.” 

“No, Calista!” Evie protests nervously, and Calista finds her sudden change in attitude concerning. “The Angel of Music is very strict.” 

She recalls after about an hour since she performed and the show had ended, she was headed back stage with her best friend Audrey Rose Lancaster, when she heard the angel whisper her name. She tells Audrey about the wonders of the angel, but the girl thinks it’s only a figment of her imagination. 

Calista doesn’t really know exactly how to respond to Evie’s sudden burst of anxiety and paranoia. She sees one of her hand, which was now tightly gripping her chair, as if someone would take her if she ever left. 

The blonde woman just shakes her head softly. “I cannot keep you up late.” 

“Please.” the brunette wraps her fingers around her arm and softly squeezing it. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

Calista’s jaw locks, already annoyed by Evie’s stubbornness. “ _ You _ must change and _ I _ must get my hat.” She says in a voice that was more firm than angry. “I’m giving you two minutes.” 

Evie’s eyebrows arch as she watches CJ exit the room, closing the door behind her. She takes a deep breath, trying to subdue the shakiness of her hands. Her lips tighten, in more annoyance that CJ doesn’t understand her. 

“Things have changed, Calista!” She argued to herself as she snatched a white garment laying in a corner of her dressing room and wrapping it around her corset. 

In the midst of reaching for the door handle, the candelabras placed in her room suddenly blow out, despite there being no breeze present. Evie is now surrounded in darkness, and her heart hammers in her chest as she scanned the room for any unwanted guests that might’ve secretly been watching without them knowing. 

And then she hears it. The Angel of Music, who seemed to be quite angered, due to the tune of his singing voice.

“Insolent girl, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory!” the Angel sings, cursing the Viscountesses name whom he thinks is stubborn and arrogant. 

It’s voice is that of a male, enchanting and otherworldly yet powerful. He cannot be seen, but Evie can hear him loud and clear, as if his voice bounced off of every corner in a ghastly way. “Ignorant  _ fool _ , this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!”

Evie’s blood runs cold, goosebumps rising on every inch of her skin, yet she still manages to sing in response. She says that she hears the angel, and she wants him to stay by her side to guide her, with a trembling voice. She asks for forgiveness from the ghost-like figure for “her soul was weak,” and asks him to enter at last. 

The angel’s voice mellows from a harsh angered melody to a more saccharine and forgiving sound, saying that she should know him and why he only hides in shadow. His voice directs her to look in the mirror, as his physical embodiment slowly materializes in her reflection. 

His stature was tall, yet muscular. He donned a fancy black suit, and draped over his shoulders was a silk black cape. Evie could see one side of his face, the other side being hidden by a white mask. He had defined cheekbones and jawline, and enchanting blue eyes. 

Evie’s voice raises a key higher as she responds to him, her fear being replaced with astonishment and wonder. She tells him to “prove to her his glory”, almost beckoning that he meet her.

And he accepts her request. 

“Come to me, Angel of Music.” he sings in such a way that makes Evie’s features relax immediately. “I am your Angel of Music.” 

His voice was far from frightening, but still eerily low, as if it was a way of hypnosis. Evie quickly falls under his melodic spell, feeling something tell her to walk forward. It feels magnetic, yet powerful. 

“Come to me, Angel of Music!” he sings again, reaching out his hand to a now spelled Evie. 

She slowly places her hand in his gloved hand, and looks into his uncovered blue eye, falling deeper into the angel’s spell like she could never let go. The sound of a doorknob rattling distracts Evie for a mere moment. 

“Evie? I heard something in there. Is everything alright?” the muffled sound of Calista‘s voice calls out. 

Evie doesn’t respond, for she is far too deep in enchantment. Her head turns to the door, where a concerned Calista is trying to reach her. 

“Is someone in there?”

“ _ I am your Angel of Music!”  _ his voice sings as Evie turns back to him, never letting go of his hand as they depart to the unknown realm on the other side of the mirror. 

Calista bangs on the door, almost yelling Evie’s name, and immediately he thinks something has happened to her when she gets no response. She manages to pry open the door to reveal that her fiancée is no longer there and the candles have all been blown out, and her heart drops. 

“Oh my goodness.” She breathes out in a panicked manner, beginning to think that her whole “Angel of Music” ramblings we’re in fact true. She takes a deep breath and rushes out, looking for help but also answers. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed reading! Like I said, I had a lot of fun writing this and it's one of my favorites so far. Make sure you leave kudos and comments!! Love youuu!!


End file.
